Lucy la hache
"Lucy" la hache est un objet du type outil que Woodie seul possède dés le lancement d'une partie. Lucy possède une durabilité infinie et permet à Woodie de couper des arbres très rapidement. Lucy est considérée comme un être plein de sagesse malgré le fait qu'il n'est pas clair dans le jeu si elle est réelle ou fait partie de l'imagination de Woodie. Quand ce dernier équipe''' Lucy', elle dira une phrase exprimant son contentement ("I missed you"'' = "Tu mas manqué", "Did you miss me?" = "Je t'ai manqué ?" et "You came back!" = "Tu es revenu !"). Lucy encouragera Woodie quand il abat des arbres jusqu'au point où il est à la limite de se transformer en castor-garou. Quand la transformation est sur le point de se produire, elle préviendra Woodie. Le joueur doit donc faire attention aux phrases prononcées par Lucy afin d'éviter toute transformation inopinée. Lucy peut être utilisée comme arme de mêlée et fait 13.6 points de dommage. C'est-à-dire deux fois moins que la hache classique. Lucy ne peut être ni volée par Krampus ni par un spéléosinge et ne peut pas être engloutie par une Plant'oeil. La seule façon de la détruire est d'attaquer un Trône des cauchemars quand elle est équipée. Sur Together, '''Lucy '''peut disparaître si jamais vous vous déconnectez en la laissant au sol. Elle restera alors normale pendant un moment puis se transformera en hache classique avec 100 % de durabilité. Si jamais cela arrive, il suffit de prendre une hache normale et de taper dans un arbre pour qu'elle revienne. Apparence L'apparence de Lucy est basée sur celle d'une hache de pompier avec une lame rouge, une tranche argentée et un manche en bois. Lucy parle avec du texte en rouge qui apparaît sous celles de Woodie qui apparaissent en blanc. Pour éviter la confusion entre les deux, un son d'instrument se fait entendre quand Lucy parle. Quand elle ne se trouve pas dans l'inventaire du personnage, une icône Lucy apparaît. Cette indication peut être très utile pour retrouver le matériel du joueur après une transformation en castor-garou. Divers *Savoir si Lucy fait partie de la réalité du jeu ou fait simplement de la folie de Woodie, est une conséquence de sa malédiction ou encore une ancienne relation n'a pas encore été défini. De nombreuses spéculations vont bon train sur le sujet. Les développeurs ont été prudents sur le sujet mais ils ont indiqué que Woodie était très pondéré et ce en dehors même des conversations de Lucy. *Lucy est le premier objet qui peut parler et qui a des phrases distinctes, pas seulement des effets sonores comme la bûche vivante. *La voix de Lucy est le grincement d'une clarinette. *Dans le mode Aventure, Lucy n'utilisera pas d'espace de stockage dans l'inventaire du machin en bois elle réapparaîtra directement dans l'inventaire de Woodie après son arrivée dans le niveau. *La phrase de Lucy "All work and no play makes me want to chop trees" (Tout ce travail sans jeu me donne envie de couper des arbres) est une référence au proverbe Anglais "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy" (Tout ce travail sans jeu font de Jack un garçon terne). Cette phrase pourrait également être une référence à a scène de "The Shining" de Stephen King quand la femme du concierge réalise la profondeur de la folie de Jack. *Quand Woodie examine Lucy, il dit "I love Lucy" qui se traduit par "J'aime Lucy". La traduction n'a aucun intérêt étant donné que la phrase "I love Lucy" est très connue aux USA car c'est le titre d'une série populaire des années 50 racontant la vie de Lucy, une femme au foyer à qui il arrive toutes sortes d'histoires amusantes. Citations *Quand Woodie examine Lucy: **"I love Lucy" = "J'aime Lucy" *Quand Woodie est inactif (Lucy équipée) : **"There must be some trees around here..." = "Il doit y avoir des arbres dans les environs..." **"Hey, let's go chop some trees!" = "Hey, allons couper des arbres !" **"All work and no play makes me want to chop trees" = "Tout ce travail sans jeu me donne envie d'aller couper des arbres." **"Chop chop chop. Heh." = "Coupe, coupe, coupe. Héh." **"Woodie! Chop some trees!" = "Woodie ! Coupe des arbres !" **"Let's chop some trees!" = "Allons couper des arbres !" **"Nice day for a walk!" = "Belle journée pour une ballade !" *Quand Lucy est mise dans un container : **"It's dark in here!" = "Il fait sombre ici !" **"I'm scared!" = "J'ai peur !" **"I can't see anything!" = "Je ne vois rien !" **"I hate it in here." = "Je déteste ici dedans." *Quand jetée au sol : **"You'll come back, right?" = "Tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ?" **"What did I say?" = "Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?" **"I... I don't understand..." = "Je... Je ne comprends pas..." **"Can we talk about this?" = "Peut-on parler de tout ça ?" **"Don't forget about me!" = "Ne m'oublie pas !" *Quand laissée au sol : **"Come back! Take me with you!" = "Reviens! Prends moi avec toi !" **"Where did you go?" = "Où es-tu parti ?" **"Take me with you!" = "Prends moi avec toi !" **"What if I get stolen?" = "Et si je me fais voler ?" *Quand rééquipée : **"Did you miss me?" = "Je t'ai manqué ?" **"You came back!" = "Tu es revenu !" **"I missed you so much!" = "Tu m'as tellement manqué !" *Après avoir abattu un arbre : **"Death to all trees!" = "Mort à tous les arbres !" **"Nice swing!" = "Beau swing !" **"Woooooo!" **"This is AWESOME!" = "C'est GENIAL !" **"Too easy!" = "Trop facile !" **"Again! Let's chop another!" = "Encore ! Allons en couper un autre !" **"Nom nom nom!" = "Miam miam miam" **"Stupid tree!" = "Stupide arbre !" **"We did it!" = "On l'a fait !" *La transformation approche : **"Are you OK?" = "Tu vas bien ?" **"You look distracted, Woodie." = "Tu as l'air distrait Woodie." **"It's just a tree! Calm down!" = "C'est juste un arbre! Calme toi !" *La transformation se rapproche : **"Don't chop too fast. You know what will happen!" = "Ne coupe pas trop vite. Tu sais ce qui va arriver !" **"You might want to slow down a bit." = "Tu vas vouloir ralentir un peu." **"Woodie? Can you hear me?" = "Woodie ? Tu m'entends ?" **"Careful, you're getting yourself worked up!" = "Attention, tu es en train de te monter la tête !" *La transformation est imminente : **"Woodie! Be careful!" = "Woodie ! Sois prudent !" **"It's starting!" = "Ça commence !" **"You're not looking so good!" = "Tu n'as pas l'air bien !" **"Your teeth are growing!" = "Tes dents sont en train de pousser !" **"Watch out! You're going to turn!" = "Attention ! Tu te transformes !" *Quand Woodie se calme sans se transformer : **"That was a close one!" = "On l'a échappé belle !" **"I think we'll be alright." = "Je pense qu'on est sauf." **"You're looking much better now." = "Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux maintenant." **"It's passed. For now." = "C'est passé. Pour le moment." **"It's back in the lodge. Phew!" = "C'est de retour dans la loge. Ouf !" *Quand Woodie se transforme : **"It happens again!" = "C'est encore arrivé !" **"The Curse!" = "La Malédiction !" **"I warned you." = "Je t'avais prévenu." *Quand Woodie revient à sa forme humaine : **"You're back!" = "Tu es de retour !" **"Quick! Pick me up!" = "Vite ! Ramasse-moi !" **"Are you OK?" = "Tu vas bien ?" **"Don't let that happen again!" = "Ne laisse pas cela arriver à nouveau !" **"Everything is going to be fine. Just focus!" = "Tout ira bien. Concentre toi !" *Quand un autre personnage ramasse Lucy : **"You're not Woodie!" = "Tu n'es pas Woodie !" **"Put me down!" = "Dépose moi !" Galerie Lucy la hache.png Shipwrecked Woodie.png Squelette chapeau buisson.jpg Catégorie:Objets Catégorie:Objets spécifiques aux personnages Catégorie:Outils Catégorie:Armes Catégorie:Ébauche